Desert Island
Desert Island is an island in Survival 303. Overview Desert Island consists of two parts—the desert and the sandstone mountain. It has a large, shallow shoreline. The desert section is made of sand, with many small dunes and hills. There are clusters of prickly pear cacti scattered about, which have edible fruit, the only source of food and water on the island. There is also an oasis in the middle of the island, which has a large pond and some palm trees. The sandstone mountain is extremely high and has ledges at various elevations. It has sandstone on the ground near it and on the ledges, and takes some time to climb. The desert mountain allows you to see the entire map, making it great for scouting and warning the tribes living there. It takes 22 ladders to get to the top of the mountain, making dual welded planks the more sensible option for those planning on living there. On the other side of the island is a huge maze of sandstone cliffs, with many secrets to find inside, from another oasis to caves full of ores. Desert island is one of the hardest islands to survive on, as it has few water sources and very limited food. But, it has plenty of space, rare ores, and is not visited often. It also has several mounds of sandstone around the mountain region. Survival Tips Before coming here, you should have, at the least: small and large composts, apple, wheat, and other seeds, a well of any kind, a stock of food, and perhaps some fishing tools. If you don't plan on using sandstone for building or want to build a castle, bring stone/wood. It is easy to run out of water here, so the first thing you'd want to build is a well, and make multiple. You can either use ladders and settle on the mountain, or build a fortress on the dunes for your settlement. This is the formula for mass-producing sandstone buildings: 24 sand can be made to 8 sandstone, 8 sandstone can be made to 4 bricks, 4 bricks can be made to 2 walls, and 2 walls can be made to make a sandstone hut or well. In order to figure out the amount of sand you need to make more than 1 well or hut, do 24 times "amount of huts and wells". If you live in the desert, it's rather hard to be connected with other tribes. It's a secluded life, so if you live here it's a safe-ish place to live if you're paranoid. It's hard to get to and it'll be a drag to go to other islands. The closest island is probably Rockshard Isle, which is hardly ever inhabited. There's enough room for a large tribe, though, as long as you can produce enough food through fishing, farming, and trading. Pros and Cons Pros: *No spawn *Rarely visited by others *Far away from other islands *Has gold, sometimes mithril, and other ores *Sand/sandstone is fireproof *Plenty of space for building and farming Cons *No direct source of water *Very little food *Far away from other islands *Easy to get lost in cliff maze Category:Islands